


Feel Good?

by Mermaid886



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Biting, Daddy Draco, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Draco loves Hermione, F/M, Family Dynamics, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Malfoy, Love Bites, Mommy Hermione, Slice of Life, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: After little Scorpius misbehaves, Hermione finds her husband Draco is no help. Fluffy, flirty, Dramione one-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Feel Good?

Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don’t own any of Harry Potter!  
—————————————————————

Hermione Malfoy stood at the marble kitchen counter, pulling her brown, curly hair back and out of her face with a muggle hair tie.

That was Hermione’s favorite place, the city flat that she and her husband, Draco Malfoy, used as a getaway.

Hermione had grown up in a house, a finely appointed house since her parents were far from impoverished, but a house nonetheless.

Sometimes the ornate opulence of Malfoy manor seemed more like a museum than a home to Hermione.

Draco was indifferent, but shortly after their son Scorpius had been born, Hermione had difficulty tolerating his mother’s nagging, overbearing behavior.

As a way to give his darling wife refuge from her mother-in-law, Draco had gifted Hermione the small flat, taking her and little Scorpius there on weekends to relax as a family.

Scorpius’s birth had been nearly two years ago and as Hermione tied her hair up, the chubby, blonde toddler played at his father’s feet, who watched his wife from the dining area.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked Hermione, looking at her curiously with his gray eyes narrowed.

“I told you, Draco, I’m going to clean the oven today.” Hermione sniffed.

“Why? Just hire someone to do it.” Draco shrugged.

“I don’t need someone to come and clean, Draco. I’m not crippled.” Hermione scoffed as she finished securing her hair.

Draco’s response was delayed for a moment as he watched his wife stretch herself, eyeing the curves of her legs and bottom that were highlighted by her tight leggings.

Draco’s stare couldn’t help but graze over Hermione’s breasts, which hung proudly underneath her tank top.

Draco’s gray eyes shimmered intently.

He had discovered after Scorp’s arrival that it was true, a woman’s body did change after childbirth and Hermione was constantly complaining about how her hips had permanently widened.

Draco was unconcerned, to get the fuller breasts that lingered even after Scorpius had weaned, wider hips were a worthy trade to him…….

Scorpius was still playing with his collection of dragon toys at Draco’s feet and Draco was glad……

A distracted Scorpius meant that Draco could discreetly watch Hermione’s bottom as she bent over into the oven, gloves covering her forearms and cleaning supplies in hand…….

Scorpius looked over at his mother and blinked.

Draco was so fascinated by the way his wife’s rear moved back and forth while she scrubbed the oven out, that he didn’t even notice Scorpius had moved until he watched his son toddle over to Hermione.

Draco furrowed his brow at Scorpius, not sure what was about to happen.

While Draco watched, Scorpius’s big, grey eyes landed on his mother’s bottom, watching as it swayed to and fro, to and fro…….

Draco was frightened that Hermione may bump into their son without noticing and he started to call out, “Scorp-“

Before Draco got the word completely out of his mouth, Scorpius opened his mouth and sank his sharp, baby teeth firmly and viciously into the flesh of Hermione’s rump.

Draco’s eyes went wide in shock and Hermione gasped in pain, slamming her head and neck inside the oven as she instinctively tried to stand up.

Draco had never seen Hermione move as quickly as she did when she scrambled out of the oven and whirled around, expecting to see Draco standing there.

Hermione looked angry and confused when she noticed Draco was still sitting in his chair at the table and instead, Scorpius was blinking up at her.

“........Feel good?” Scorpius asked innocently.

Draco was barely able to stifle the laugh that was forced from his chest, clamping a hand over his mouth.

“Scorpius Malfoy!” Hermione thundered, “No, it did not feel good! What on earth’s gotten into you?! Time out! Immediately! You do not bite people!” Hermione thundered, pointing towards a corner of the living area, across from the kitchen.

It was a corner that Scorpius had gotten to know pretty well since he started walking……..

Scorpius looked sad, then his large, pitiful eyes watered as his lower lip trembled.

With a great cry, Scorpius ran to the corner, accepting his punishment, though he felt it was unfair.

Hermione’s brown eyes flickered over to Draco and she shot him a dangerous scowl as he burst out laughing once Scorpius was out of ear shot.

“What are you cackling about?” Hermione huffed.

“I should have done that years ago!” Draco roared, “Would have saved us both a lot of time!”

“It’s not funny, Draco.” Hermione said distractedly while she gently touched the area Scorpius had bitten, “Where did he even learn that from anyway!?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea, you know kids come up with mad things…….He probably learned it from that muggle television you let him watch. But, really, that would have been great! I could have just walked up and bit you on the bum in front of everyone!” Draco teased.

“Then I would have had to punish you too…..” Hermione said absently, pulling down her leggings to inspect her injury.

Draco quickly sobered from his joke when he was treated to a view of his wife’s smooth, rounded bottom cheek.

“......Are you crying?” Draco asked, furrowing his brow.

“No, I’m not crying, my eyes are watering. His teeth are sharp, Draco. I think he drew blood.” Hermione said, trying to look down at herself as she asked her husband, “Do you see anything?”

Always eager to get closer to his wife, Draco rose from the table and crouched behind Hermione, diligently inspecting her bottom cheek.

“No, it’s not bleeding.” Draco said quickly, tracing the red bite mark with his index finger.

“It hurts.” Hermione pouted, relaxing as she felt Draco’s gentle finger pads moving soothingly over her skin.

Draco hadn’t gotten over it yet.

With Hermione standing there, completely exposed and unexpecting, Draco couldn’t resist.

Besides, Scorpius had made him jealous.

Why should his son have a taste and he be denied?

Not nearly as brutally as Scorpius, but with enough force to be felt, Draco treated himself to his own piece of Hermione, clamping his teeth down on her bare backside.

“Draco!” Hermione shrieked, whirling around and smacking him off of her, reacting from pain and mortification, “I already told you its sore! What if Scorpius walked back over here?!”

“He’s in time out!” Draco hissed, holding his smarting cheek, though his manhood twitched in his trousers as his face stung, “You didn’t have to slap me!”

Hermione pulled her leggings back up, and glanced over at Draco while she donned her gloves once more, preparing to finish her task with a smug smirk, “Feel good~?”


End file.
